The wish belong to me
by amanami
Summary: Uhm...I'm from VietNam and my english very very bad. 1.If you see any problem about language, plz tell me and i will fix that. 2. The fic i make for fun with random time up. 3.I'M YURI FAN!


_"Dear Santa, i wish to be smart and beautiful when i grow up. I will be very popular; all the guy always follows what i say. And i wish all the wish of my best friend Lily will come true too._

_From Megurine Luka"_

That's my little wish when I 10 years old (well maybe that wish not little than i think it is), but it did come true after that. Now i am 20-year-old hot girl and top rank in all school even college. All guys i give up to ask me going out but still do ask i say~. This is truly a great heaven for right about my best friend Lily; I don't know what she wishes, but looks like she enjoy herself even now~.

"Luka"

"Yes, mom?" The pink-hair girl said back with a drowsy voice while she was lying in sofa like a lazy cat.

"Don't you have anything to do "

"No, mom. It's easy for me to study and that why i enter the law school."

Her mother sigh but still not give up about the lazy daughter.

"Luka, you know what, you're 20 now. Why don't you bring home a boyfri-"

"Oh yeah, i just remember one thing important." Luka faster move out of the living room and smile at her mother "I need to meet Lily in-" She looked at the clock "6:00 pm."

"Now? " The mother fights back with perfect moves "Right after your dad made tuna habanero?"

"Oh..." Luka pause. She's lost in the dream with tuna habanero; she loved tuna and spicy food after all.

"And i will invite Gokupo come to enjoy dinner with us"

The dream is broken with Gakupo face. He a nice guy, a good friend. However, when her mother invited a guy, it will become a date. Date? No, not now. Dating is fun and Gakupo will buy everything she like (Luka doesn't like to use her own money, even if she has a lot) but not now.

"Sorry mom, but Lily more important." Luka quickly goes into her room, take some tools, then move out of the house left behind her mother with a surprised face.

"How stubborn she is..." Her mother sigh again.

"Well, like mother like daughter." The father now walking out after finish cooking and look for his wife with a sweet smile "Let's made it become own date then - you still don't invite Gakupo yet, right."

"But i not that lazy... just a little stubborn" Luka's mother blush.

"Uh huh" Continue placed the candle on the table, he gave quick smile and back to take out the food.

"Ok, but that before i know you, and Luki not lazy or stubborn."

"Well, because own son just like his father" Tease voice come out from the kitchen.

"Fine whatever, will we start own date yes or no?"

"Yes,dear."

Perfect mood, tasty food, the parents start little sweet date However, they're daughter not lucky than that.

_"Great, what will i do now?"_ Luka's boring walking down the street _"Lily, she was busy now so there no way i can call her out...too lazy to go to bar. Maybe just relax in Hakucafe- or not."_ The girl pause and look at two guys try to tease a little girl. Normally, she will pass, no need to care about the other problem. But this time is different, Luka needs to kill time!

"There you are" Luka came close to the girl say with cool face and voice "Do you know how long I am looking for you?"

"I...so...sorryy" She blushes a lot, but quickly understands what Luka mean.

"Hey" 1 of them speak up "You found your friend so let all of us go play somewhere together"

"But...we can't..." The girl hid behind Luka, and looks at her to call help.

_"Cute..."_ Luka thought... _"Only this time then"_

"You 2 are drunk right?" Luka asks the guys "Tell you guy a bad thing that my dad is the police chief so-"

"No, no no, we joke, just a joke. We have to go now so bye bye girl"

_"Wao, that's fast than i __think"_ Luka surprise _"Even that not truth"_

"U...mmm.. you very much" the girl up set but still stand behind Luka.

"Just for kill time after all" Luka laughs and tried to look the girl behind her _"__Why__ is all dark?"_

"I have to go know" The girl yell and cover Luka's eyes with her hand "I am so sorry!"

_The girl run, left Luka with what the heck face "O...Kay... she's a shy girl..." Turn around and feel a bit lonely "Why is she run away. I am not going to bite her or tease her - maybe my face looked like that - but i only want to help and talk with her to kill time...By the way; she way, she is so cute."_ Luka sigh and call Lily with no thinking "I want you to come Hakucafe now, just come" She closes the phone didn't care what Lily says back.


End file.
